


Nest

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Rare Pairings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Privacy is np longer an option, but they take whatever they can get.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

The wind is warm and dry, rustling the nest of dead leaves. Overhead an owl shrieks, annoyed with having its own peaceful nest disturbed. Clarice hardly notices, bracing her hands against Piotr’s chest as she rises and falls. The slide is smooth, slicked with fluids and sweat. 

Bruises, scrapes and scratches decorate their skin like personally crafted medals from the Sentinels. Piotr mouths at a bruise set high on her breast, licking around the purpled flesh. She groans, pressing her fingers down into his skin, and gritting her teeth. 

“Is not challenge.” Piotr strokes her face, expression soft.

Clarice stays silent.


End file.
